Heart of Pure Gold
by SoulSoror
Summary: He was dead and now, he has reincarnation, a newborn baby. Until, he realized he somehow living his life in a novel called, Vongola Tales! Not only that, he, himself, is Alexandre Chevalier Sangue the enemy of First Boss of Vongola Familiga. He's the villain and fated to die by First Vongola Boss' hands. Screw it, he refuses to accept it! This time, he controls his fate! (Yaoi)
1. Prologue

**Warning: unbeta. English is our second language. We are Deaf.**

**We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. We do own our OC. **

**Hope readers like this story. :)**

* * *

** Heart of Pure Gold**

**Prologue**

Twenty-six years old male with black messy hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and wears a blue dress shirt that tucked into black slacks, and black dress shoes. His name is Hayashi, Youta, he is currently walking back to his home from his work. Youta yawned softly as he covered his mouth then blinked away from the weary eyes. Youta glanced at his wristwatch, it's almost dinner time and he knew he'll have to make simple and fast dinner for his little brother and sister. _'If I remember right, okaa-san did mention that she'll work overtime tonight.' _Youta mused.

After a few minutes, he has arrived at his home and went inside. "I'm home!" Youta announced his presence. He heard the tiny footsteps as he took off his shoes.

"Nii-san!" a little girl shouted happily to see her eldest brother. She is eight years old with long black hair that reaches her mid-back, brown eyes, sun-kissed tan (as she spends a lot of time playing outside) and wears a simple yellow sundress. Her name is Hayashi, Kokoro, although she preferred as 'Koko-chan'.

Behind her, is a ten years old boy with black messy hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and wears a simple white cotton shirt, and blue shorts. His name is Hayashi, Daiki.

"Hello, Koko-chan, Dai-kun." Youta greeted his little siblings gently with softening eyes. He truly adored them and always spend free time with them as much as possible. "How you feel like having fried rice and some leftover meats?"

Kokoro and Daiki nodded their head as they both love meats. Youta chuckled and went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

.

.

.

After the meal was finished and the kids took their bath and ready for bedtime while Youta took care of the kitchen chores.

When Youta finally finished drying the dishes, he went to his siblings' shared bedroom. He saw Kokoro is tucked underneath her comfortable blanket on her bed while Daiki is sitting up with a book in hands. Youta's lip quirked up. "Ah… I did promise you both I will read you a story, right?" his siblings nodded their heads.

Youta chuckled and gently grabbed the book from Daiki's hands and sat on the Kokoro's bed. The man read the title in the novel. "I remember this novel." Youta mumbled in surprised. "I used to read this back in my high school days." On the novel book, the title is called, **Vongola Tales**. Youta opened the book cover. _'Although, this book is not appropriate for children.' _He glanced at his siblings who stared at him with big excited eyes. _'…it wouldn't hurt to skip the inappropriate parts and made up some stuff that fits for young kids.' _He decided.

"During the time of eighteen century, there are laws that must be followed because of the special ability, they called the Flames…" Youta read the story calmly to his siblings.

.

.

.

The eldest brother stared at his siblings who have fallen asleep during the third chapters in the novel. Youta's eyes soften as he quietly shut the book. He stood up, gave a peck on his siblings' forehead, turned off the lights and left the bedroom. "Goodnight." He whispered and closed the door behind him. Youta went to the living room and placed his old novel on the coffee table.

Before he could start to get ready for his bath. The ringtone alerted his attention from his phone, he grabbed it from his pocket and checked the message from his mother. Youta opened the message and read it. _'Okaa-san needs medicine from the pharmacy… did she ran out of her Restoril pills already?' _Youta frowned. He knew that his mother always having trouble sleeping without the pills, however, he could've sworn that he already gave her the sleeping pills a while ago. She should have a few lefts that last a week or so.

Youta sighed softly. _'Oh well, might as well go get the medicine before she comes home. I'll talk to her about this pill once she's home. I need to check her other medicine, just in case.' _He mused while he grabbed his jacket and put it on. Picked up his wallet, keys, and earbuds. He made sure he has his phone with him as well.

After he put his shoes on, he left the house with the door shut behind him quietly and locked it. _'Good thing that pharmacy isn't too far from here.' _Youta was relief about that.

The wind breeze through as Youta shivered and grabbed his jacket to pressed closer to himself in an attempt to warm up. It's almost autumn season and he knew that he'll have to make sure Kokoro dress up very warm because he doesn't want to get her sick whenever he plays outside. _'At least Dai-kun made sure Koko-chan stay safe.' _He thought with proud.

.

.

.

"Take care!" the employer farewells the customer as Youta walked out of the pharmacy. The man checked his wristwatch, it's getting very late and he needs to return to his home as soon as possible if he wants to be able to sleep. Otherwise, he'll be very tired to focus on his job.

Youta quickly walked down the empty and quiet street with streetlights on. Minding his own business that he walked pass by the stranger dress up all black and hood with suspicion attitude.

Before Youta knew, he was grabbed viciously and slammed against the wall in the alleyway. A sharp metal touches his bare neck. "Give me all your money!" A mugger demanded.

'_Shit!' _Youta didn't expect this. Hell, no one would ever expect this to happen to them. He attempts to identify the stranger, but his face was completely covered with mask and sunglasses. "Hurry up!" a mugger snapped as the knife nicked Youta's neck.

Youta attempt to calm the situation. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll give you the money." He slowly reaches for his pocket where his wallet is…

.

_**It seems he couldn't calm down the situation…**_

.

It's very warm, so warm that it trickles down from his body in small rivers of crimson red. It's an odd sensation, warm and ticklish. Youta couldn't feel his legs anymore, and he didn't know when he lay down on the stone hard cold ground. And now, he feels numb, he couldn't find any energy, not one bit. Laying on the ground, all by himself, with no one around. He knew.

He knew that he is dying. _'Shit…' _he could feel it. His body is growing weaker by the second, he's really, truly going to die. And he's so cold, so cold to the point that his body was shivering, it's odd because his body feels numb yet he feet cold. _'Damn it…'_ how will his adorable little siblings going to take this terrible news? Who's going to take care of them when his mother is working overtime?

Who's going to make sure little Koko-chan to stay healthy and always have bandages to prepare in case she fell whenever she plays? Who's going to make sure Dai-kun eat all his vegetables and finish his milk? Who's going to tuck them in, read bedtime stories and give them goodnight kiss? Who's going to watch over his mother and making sure she won't try to do anything to harm herself whether it's unintentionally or intentionally?

'_Fuck…' _tears fell nonstop from his eyes. It seems that he'll have to trust in Fate and watches over his family. Slowly, his eyes grew blurry and closed half-way. _'I'm so sorry, Koko-chan, Dai-kun… Okaa-san… I love you…' _was the last thoughts before his death.

.

.

.

.

.

He could hear voices above him. There are multiples different voices in a foreign language that he doesn't understand one bit. It was strange to the point that Youta felt like, he's alive? However, that it's impossible because from where that mugger stabbed him, there's no way he would be alive. But somehow, he's alive and breathing. And he could hear. How odd… is this a miracle?

Youta grimaced as he forced to open his heavy eyes, and everything was too blurry for him. He blinked which is hard and yet the blurry didn't go away. Suddenly, he felt giants' hands picked him up and wrapped around in tight cloth. _'Wh-what's going on?' _he doesn't understand what's happening to him. All he knows, that he is alive, and someone is taking care of him.

Just, what is going on?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**We don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! We do own OCs.**

**Wanring: unbeta. English is our second language. We are Deaf. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Heart of Pure Gold**

**Chapter One**

**{Childhood Part One}**

**Six Months Later…**

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" a 6'1'' tall, and athletically built with tan skin, icy emeralds eyes filled with distrustful, and dark brown shoulder-length wild hair. He wears expensive suit with dark ruby stone necklace shaped of a teardrop that resembled of a crimson blood drop. His name was Filiberto Martino Sangue, the Boss of Sangue Famiglia.

The man was shouted at the French woman who is 5'7'' tall, and petite with sun-kissed tan skin, deep pale amber eyes, and straight blonde hair that reached her mid-back with full bangs. She wears beautiful white floor-length dress with blue shawl, and white flats. Her name was Mailys Olivie Sangue, the first wife of the Boss in Sangue Famiglia.

'_How many times has he said that to her?' _Youta mused as he is stuck in the cradle for the past six months because, he is a baby. A reincarnation, newborn baby. _'Oh wait… my name is no longer Youta in this world…' _he mused.

Alexandre Chevalier Sangue.

"I have finally thought you are becoming a useful to bear me an heir, a son! But instead, you gave birth to a weak and useless boy!" Filiberto snapped as Mailys glanced down with dejected face. The Boss clicked his tongue sharply and glared at the weak baby in the crib. "Better hope my concubines would at least bear me a useful son." He spat and stormed out of the bedroom.

_**SLAMMED!**_

The door was slammed shut, loud enough that Youta wished he would've covered his ears. Mailys sighed softly as her shoulders slumped. Her pale amber eyes glanced at her son and went to him. She reached his tiny hand and gently pats with her index finger. "I'm so sorry my little knight." The mother frowned sadly. "If only you were born with strong body." She mumbled.

Youta mentally sighed at the French woman. _'Lady, you gave birth to a weak baby. It won't change the fact that I was born weak and couldn't have any strong stamina… get over it. And meanwhile, maybe you should file a divorce from that asshole and leave.' _Then he noticed Mailys dozed off with dazed eyes. _'Ah, another daydreaming now, mother?' _Youta shifted his eyes up at the ceiling with boredom. He couldn't help but why would an asshole have concubines? What is this? Some kind of eighteen centuries or something? And who does this asshole think he is? Is this some kind of polygamous societies that allows it in this world?

Youta glanced around, the ceilings, the walls, the furniture, and antiques vases and statues. It reminded him of take placed back in the eighteen centuries or so. And not only that, why does "his birth name" sounded so familiar?

Alexandre Chevalier Sangue.

Something about that names seemed so alarmingly familiar. "What a beautiful baby." A familiar voice said, snapped Youta's thought as he saw his nanny. His nanny has started taking care of him a few weeks ago and never, fail to praise his appearance whenever she saw him. She is 5'4'' tall, and of average build with tan skin, her eyes are friendly beady blue eyes and pale, red curly hair that reached her jawlines. She wears a simple old-fashioned maid clothes. Her name was Claretta Tiraboschi.

'_I know that I'm 'beautiful' but must you kept saying that every time you see me?' _a sweatdropped appeared. Youta watched Claretta turned to the French woman.

"Don't worry, my Lady… Lord Sangue will calm down and come to see you once he realized how harsh he's been with you." Claretta comforted the mother.

Mailys crossed her arms with a sad frown. "You know how long Lord Sangue keep his grudge? He won't ever calm down, unless something fortune happens to him or his Famiglia. With me, might as well until my death."

'_Ouch. Seriously, lady… go file a divorce and cut that bastard out of your life.' _Youta mused. Too bad, he couldn't tell her since his vocal isn't mature yet. Luckily, for the past six months, his baby brain has developed and grasps understanding of the new languages. He is currently learning Italian and French. Apparently, his asshole of a father is full Italian and his mother is full French. Which makes him half and half. _'And also, I know Japanese, so there's that. I think I remember some English.' _He feels pretty cool, because he knows and understand different languages.

Claretta placed her hand on her cheek. "Let's hope the fortune befall on Sangue Famiglia."

"Which it will takes a while." Mailys pointed it out then turned her attention to the window.

Claretta sighed softly then smiles gently at Youta in the crib. "Maybe someday, you might become stronger in the future once you all grown up." She whispered to the baby with hopeful eyes.

Youta eyeing at his nanny with contemplative. _'Famiglia… this kind of makes me think of that novel. Vongola Tales.' _He paused, dare he think?

Nah, it's only a coincidence.

Claretta picked up a baby rattle toy and gave it to Youta. Youta held onto the rattle toy but it kept fall out of his weak fat tiny hand. _'Then again, I am born with weak body. That means I will have to eat certain diets and do certain special exercise.' _He was so thankful that he became a doctor in his other life. _'Something tells me that I won't find a certain medicine in this world, though.' _

Well, this is another day of boredom for Youta. He still couldn't lift a damn rattle toy. Yeah, another typical day.

.

.

.

**Another Six Month Later…**

A one-year old baby. _'Yay.' _He sarcastic mused as he stared at the book with boredom eyes. Currently, he is spending his birthday while listening to his nanny, reading from a book. _'Is this some kind of a history book about Sangue? Geez, how many does Sangue Famiglia histories are there?' _When his nanny turned the page.

Something caught Alex's attention. (Oh, he has been training himself to respond on his new names for a long time and finally, he is used to it). He leaned forward and touch the page. Claretta paused and smiles wide. "Oh! That's your great grandfather. He looks so much different from Lord Sangue. But he was very important man. His name was Lino Rodolfo Sangue." Alex examined his 'great grandfather'.

In the page, his great grandfather seemed to be in his mid-twenties, stood in 5'8'' with fair skin, a distinctive scar across his left cheek downward to his jawline, sharp emeralds eyes, jet black hair that reached his mid-back with loose low ponytail. An elegant tattoo on his neck, a dark-ruby necklace with tear-drop shape and wears formal suit with black cloak.

'_This…appearance… for some odd reason, I think I've known this guy. The way he looks was described I've read from that novel.' _Alex frowned. He has been seeing and hearing a lot of things for a year that kept reminding him of that Vongola Tales novel. And he is _still _kept thinking why his birth name sounded so familiar.

"Someday… you will become the Fourth Lord Sangue, of the Mafia Famiglia." Claretta said happily.

'_Hmmm… I see….wait, what.' _Alex mind halted. _'What did you just say, nanny? Did you say… Mafia? As in criminals that gathered in organization or some shit in the underground world? That kind of mafia? With the whole shooting from guns and bloods, and cries, and chaos… that kind of shit?' _Alex stared in disbelieved.

Claretta hummed happily, unknowingly that Alex is started to panic. "Lord Lino was the first Boss of the Sangue Famiglia and he is also the first Ice-Flamer. So far, none of the previous lords have the same flame as Lord Lino."

Alex froze.

'_Nanny say what now?' _Alex pales. Flames. Only he knew the exist of Flames belonged in the novel, in Vongola Tales. _'Flames…as in born with will-strong flames ability to fight against other flamers? The flames that is part of your soul, your companion, and instinct? That flame?!' _No. Nu-uh. No way. No, no, no. There is no way that he has been reincarnation into the novel book.

'_That's impossible!' _

"Oh! See that necklace? Lord Sangue wears it right now, it's an heirloom to become an official Boss of Sangue Famiglia."

'_Lady, please I beg of you, please…do shut up!'_

"It's called, 'Bloody Tear', and one day, it will be yours."

'_Oh lord, I think I just have a heart attack…. Is that possible for a year-old baby?' _Alex couldn't believe it. He recognizes that name. "Bloody Tear" necklace is infamous heirloom that belonged to Sangue Famiglia, only the boss allows to wear it. The Bloody Tear necklace recognizes the inner strength and it also read the heart of the owner. The necklace itself, is a rare magic that Lord Lino made with his ice-flame and the ruby itself was actually blood from Lord Lino.

If anyone without Sangue blood, tries to wear it, they will die. Rip in pieces. From limb to limb.

'_Great grandfather is one hell of a rotten bastard that enjoyed killing and actually happy to be soaked in blood.' _Alex grimaced as he glared at the picture of Lord Lino.

Claretta sighed happily with hopeful eyes. "I can see it in the future. Lord Alexandre, the Fourth Boss of Sangua Famiglia. Fourth Lord."

A sound of lightning strikes appeared as Alex froze.

Alexandre Chevalier Sangue.

Lord _Fourth Alexandre_.

_Lord Fourth Sangue_.

The greatest enemy for _First Boss of Vongola Famiglia_.

The _Villain_ of Vongola.

_Sangue_ and _Vongola_.

The Greatest Chaos of War. _Blood war_ between two large Famiglia.

Alexandre Chevalier Sangue, fated to be _dead_ by the _hands of Vongola First Boss_.

'…_.fuck!' _his soul wept as it escape through his mouth.

.

.

.

It's barely been a week since Alex learned that he has reincarnation into the novel. He has been denying until he finally accepted. He is currently spending sulking in his time while his nanny and his mother are both concerns for him. _'I can't believe this… to think I've become the enemy of First Boss from Vongola Famiglia… wait… what was his name… ah, that's right. Giotto… Giotto Vongola. The founder of the Vongola Famiglia. If I remember correctly, he created vigilante group when he was in his teens? However, later on, in his early twenties, the vigilante group became the Vongola Famiglia.' _Alex frowned with thoughtful eyes. The biggest question is, where exactly is he in this timeline inside of the novel?

'_In the novel, the original Alexandre met Vongola when he was eighteen, on his birthday. That was also when the Sangue and Vongola became the enemy when Alexandre murder one of the butlers that belonged to Vongola. And… it became… quite… disturbing battles.' _Alex grimaced as he remembered a lot of gruesome parts between the original Alexandre and Vongola Famiglia. Seriously, the original Alexandre was so obsessed with Vongola. It's not even funny.

'_I need to make life plan for this!' _Alex needed supplies of papers and pen. _'Well, more like parchment and ink pen and ink bottle.' _The reborn toddler used his smiling charm at his nanny. "Daw!" damn it, his pronouncing still needs some work.

Claretta blinked then smiles with understanding. "I see. I'll be right back." She quickly left the bedroom to fetch what little master needs. Meanwhile Mailys is watching the scenery through the window with sad expression on her face. Alex mentally sighed at this. It's been a year since that asshole yelled at her and left her to find himself some whore to attempt to have a strong heir.

Alex crawled toward to his mother. "Ma!" he called out, as he mentally cursed his bleeding heart, knowing that he wants to see her smile. Mailys blinked and glanced down in surprise. _'Oh yea, I never called her that, have I?' _oops, but he smiles at her.

"…I'm so sorry." Mailys' eyes teary up as she bends down. "I didn't mean to ignore you, my little knight." She reached for him and picked him up to her. "I love you so much." She hugged her baby son lovely.

Alex blinked in confused. _'Is this what mothers hug feel like?' _he mused. In his other life, he isn't close to his okaa-san enough to give each other hugs or kisses. He only gives hugs and kisses to his little siblings. _'….it's nice.' _Alex closed his eyes and leaned to his mother's warm hugs.

Then, Claretta walked in with supplies but halt in step as she stared at the scene front of her with stunned. She has never seen mistress and little master shown each other their love. Slowly, a gentle smile appeared on her face. _'Lady Mailys may be sad, but I know that young Master will heal her heart.' _She mused with hopeful and happy.

.

.

.

**Two Years Later**

A three years old Alex watched his nanny left the bedroom with his mother quietly as he pretends to play with toys. When the door was shut, he stood up and ran to his bed. He lowered himself on the ground, crawled underneath and grabbed a small chest. He climbed out with a chest and opened. Alex picked up his parchment and silently re-read his goals.

_My Future Goals:  
Goal #1: Study Maps  
Goal #2: Earn (steal) pounds (meaning coins, money)  
Goal #3: Study Medical Herbs  
Goal #4: Avoid Vongola Famiglia  
Goal #5: When turn eighteen, run, run the fuck away from Sangue Famiglia  
Goal #6: Change names  
Goal #7: Live life whenever the hell I want in __**peace**__._

Alex nodded himself, he likes his goals. Perfect for him, if he accomplishes all these goals, then he will have a peaceful, free, and alive future. _'Plus, that asshole is not interested in me, like the original Alexandre.' _He remembered that original Alexandre was born with strong body, but somehow, he, himself now, born with weak body. _'Oh well, at least that's one of the good things that happens to me now.' _He mused then placed his goal parchment back inside the chest and counted his pounds that he has 'borrowed'. _'So far, I've collected twenty pounds.' _He mentally sighed, he knew he has a long way to go to earn more pounds.

'_And not to forget, mother told me that there will be a tutor soon. I will have the education which is good as well. I need to learn everything I can about this timeline and histories. And also, ask for the herbs book. Need to remember that.' _Alex's mind has been making plans twenty-four even.

Because he doesn't want to die.

Alex quickly shut his small chest and kicked it under his bed. He stood up, ran back to his toys and dropped. _'Gah! So tired…' _he is out of breath already, it's ridiculous how low his stamina is. _'Well, this is what you get to have a weak body.' _He huffed and picked up a fake duck and stared at it.

Suddenly, a door slammed open that made Alex jumped in startled. He jerked his head and saw his mother in tears, running inside. His nanny ran inside and shut the door quietly this time. "Mama?" he didn't get any respond, except that his mother went down front of him and hug.

Alex blinked in confused and glanced over at his nanny with puzzling eyes. Claretta smiles sadly. "Congratulation young Master, it seems you have a baby brother." She said in weak cheerful.

'_Oh.' _Alex did not except that. The original Alexandre is an only child in the Sangue Famiglia, but now, it seems that is no longer true. _'And I have a little…half-brother?' _looks like his asshole father did went to his concubine and got himself another heir, probably healthy and strong this time.

'_Seriously, lady… divorce that bastard already.' _He really wants to say this to his mother. However, right now, his mother is heartbroken, and he will try his best to comfort her. _'There, there…' _he pats his mother's back gently.

.

.

.

**Three Years Later**

Six years old, Alex is sitting on a chair with a boredom face. He stared at the open textbook of histories. Then glanced up at his tutor, Sé Cahir Moloney. A very tall and muscular white skin man, he is in his late thirties, deep-set blue eyes, and short light brown hair. Sé is one of the best educational teachers, that his mother provided him for. "Is there something you need, young master?" the tutor lowered his book with questioning eyes.

"…why couldn't mother divorce from father?" Alex has been wondering this for a long time.

Sé blinked at this odd question, then he sighed as he closed the book with a bookmark. "Lord Sangue and Lady Sangue are bound by flames bond." Alex perked up with interested. "Flames bond are two flamers who connected each other intimately with complex spell. They share the mind, soul, and body."

"Wait… but then, if that's true, father shouldn't have sex with other women, except mother." Alex blurted it out shamelessly.

The tutor, already used to Alex's shameless questions, hummed with thoughtful. "Then that would mean your parents used semi-bond. It's a dangerous bound, it means your mother is only bound herself to your father."

"And father can whore himself with any women whenever and whatever he wants." Alex mumbled, low enough that his tutor couldn't hear. He hasn't seen his young half-brother yet, but he did learn his little half-brother name. Valentino Lino Sangue. "So, what happens when someone who already bound, attempt to intimate other?" Alex is curious.

Sé frowned. "They will experience the pain to the point they could die."

Alex was horrified. _'So that's why mother couldn't do anything… what a bastard! He won't ever let mother go!' _he mused with pissed. "Is there a way to break free from this bond?"

"…there is one way." Alex stared at the emotionless eyes of his tutor. "…death."

….okay then, guess that means his mother is stuck with the bastard. _'Poor mother.' _Alex grimaced at this. "…is the flames common?"

Sé narrowed his eyes. "Yes and no. Most nobles have born with flames. Duke, Marquess, Earl, Viscount, and Baron. Higher up, the King, Queen, Prince and Princess are born activated flames. Anyone lower than those five nobles, are rarely born with activated flames. Everyone has flames, but not enough to activate unless it's strong. Lord Sangue is the Duke, and he has activated his flame when he was twenty. His flame is Storm." _'Totally makes sense.' _Alex could see his father being a storm with short awful temper. "And your mother is born activated flame as she is a Rain."

Alex froze. "Excuse me?" didn't his tutor told him that people born with activated flames are royalty, right?

Sé eyes twinkled. "You've heard right, young master. Your mother is a princess, Mailys Olivie of Desjardins."

'…_no wonder that asshole forced mother to bound to him! He wants her for her statue and money! That rotten bastard!' _Alex was now, extremely pissed. Although, he was surprised that he never knew this information. That would mean, the original Alexandre didn't know the true heritage of his mother's background. "Wait…" if his mother is a princess, does that mean…? A six years old boy glanced at his twinkled-eyes tutor.

"You are Alexandre Chevalier Sangue, but you are also Prince Alex Chevalier of Desjardins, according to your mother's decision."

Well then… that's… something. _'So, if I go to France, I would know as Prince Alex, but here… I'm known as Lord Sangue… geez… this society is messed up with the whole flames and titles.' _Alex mentally sighed. "Even though mother is bound to my father, couldn't she leave and return to her home?"

Sé made sympathy face. "Without his side, his flames, she will become ill if she is too far away from him."

'_Of course, nothing will ever be easy for mother…' _Alex frowned. He wonders if his parents are forced in the marriage like an arranged marriage. "Is it the arranged marriage?"

"Well, I've heard that Lady Sangue has fallen in love with your father when she was a young teen. So, she and your father married soon after that."

Alex made a face. _'Oh, so it's mother's bad taste in men. Good to know. Also, reckless, stupid, naïve yet poor mom.' _He mentally sighed. He is getting too old for this shit and he's only physically six years old. Although, mentally, he should be around, thirty-two…damn, feels like he lives too long, though.

"Any other questions?"

Alex shook his head. "No, that's enough for that." He glanced down at the textbook to finish his history lesson as he added mentally list in his goal. _'Goal number eight, find a way to free mother from that asshole.' _

.

.

.

**Four Years Later…**

Ten years old, Alex is at the garden while he was on a swinging seat. He glanced around the flowers and fresh glossy grass. He heard this swing was special to his mother, from his nanny told him. _'So, this is mother's favorite place to relax.' _He could feel the breeze through his hair.

Alex sighed softly, he slid out of the swing seat and walked toward to the foundation. He leaned over and saw the reflection of himself. He is still not used to seeing his appearance. He has soft dark brown hair with nose-length bangs, fair skin, and his eyes are sharp cat-like enchanted. His left eye is pure golden as his right eye is emerald. _'The strange part is that, the original Alexandre doesn't have heterochromia. If I remember correctly right, his appearance was supposedly resembled of that asshole.' _He mused. He looks more like his mother. (which he is grateful, actually.)

Then a sound of branch snapped heard that caused his head jerked around. He blinked at eight years old boy who came through the bushes. A little boy has jet black hair, sharp emeralds eyes, tan skin, and wears simple red shirt and black slacks and black boots. Alex frowned at this. _'He looks like…'_

"Young master!" a voice called out that caught both boys' attention. "Master Valentino! Where are you?!"

'_Ah… so this is my young half-brother.' _Alex now understands why he looks so much like Lord Lino, the great grandfather. Valentino glanced over his shoulder then glanced at Alex with curious. He turned around and return to the location where his maid calling out.

"Interesting…" Alex mumbled as he placed his finger on his chin with contemplating. He may have known a lot happening from the novel, however, in the novel, it only starts when the original Alexandre turned eighteen. _'…and I still need to stea-I mean borrow some more pounds.' _And off to find an unlucky target.


End file.
